This invention relates to a custom-molded pad for relief of the symptoms of lateral epicondylitis, or xe2x80x9ctennis elbow.xe2x80x9d Also known as tendonitis or tenosenonitis, tennis elbow is the inflammation of the tendon or tendon sheath located at the lateral epicondyle. Tennis elbow is primarily caused by continued stress on the grasping and supination muscles of the forearm. Although the backhand swing in tennis is an activity commonly associated with aggravating the onset of lateral epicondylitis, there are several other activities that can cause the condition, such as continuous use of hand tools, repetitive painting with a brush or roller, or carrying and operating a chain saw over extended periods of time. As discussed below, each of these activities require repeated use of the same muscle groups, which often leads to overuse and the inflammation and tearing associated with tennis elbow.
Although some severe or chronic cases of tennis elbow may require use of anti-inflammatory drugs or surgical intervention, the vast majority of cases are resolved using much simpler methods. Standard treatment for a typical case of tennis elbow involves little more than applying ice to and resting the affected area, and alleviating any associated pain. In many cases, an external device will also be used to support the affected muscles and tendons during normal activities, thereby reducing the risk of further injury while allowing time for the damaged area to heal.
While prompt diagnosis and treatment of lateral epicondylitis can minimize the pain associated with the condition and reduce the extent of treatment needed, prior art methods available for treatment often fail to provide adequate relief. A typical external elbow wrap used to treat tennis elbow consists of nothing more than an elastic strap which extends around the forearm. This type of prior art strap does not provide concentrated support directly over the injured area. Those devices which do attempt to direct support specifically to the injured region have limited effectiveness in that they provide additional padding over the inflamed area, yet fail to provide a secure, custom fit which addresses the unique anatomical needs of the individual wearer. Furthermore, the additional padding provided is often a soft, thick foam pad, which will not conform to the shape of the forearm without applying an increased amount of pressure over the injured area to cause the foam to compress against the forearm.
The tennis elbow band of the present invention offers an improved alternative to conventional elastic bands and ice packs by providing a custom-fitted pad which is molded to conform to the exact shape of the anatomy of the wearer. The pad is first placed over the wearer""s forearm and cured to a custom-fitted shape, and is then secured over the inflamed area of the forearm using an adjustable strap. The strap and the pad cooperate with one another to provide a custom-fitted device that produces concentrated, radially-directed support to the injured muscles and tendons. Unlike some prior art pads, the pad of the present invention does not require the use of thick layer of foam padding to provide adequate support to the injured area, but instead relies upon layers of rigid, resin-impregnated fabric. This results in a thin pad against which a reduced amount of radially-directed pressure must be applied to achieve a greater degree of support. This promotes blood flow to the injured area and accelerates the healing process.
The tennis elbow band of the present invention uses a moisture curable resin system to quickly and easily mold the pad to the shape of the muscles and tendons of the forearm. Upon curing, the moisture curable resin system yields a very rigid pad having a custom-fitted shape that matches the area of the forearm to which the pad was initially molded. No heat is required. A source of water is the only additional material necessary to achieve a cure. Although atmospheric moisture alone will cure the tennis elbow pad into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time, the resin in or on the pad will typically be activated by immersing the pad in water prior to fitting the pad on an individual""s forearm. Even though atmospheric moisture can activate the curing process, once a final cure is achieved, the tennis elbow pad will maintain its custom-fitted shape regardless of whether the pad is subsequently exposed to heat or moisture. The tennis elbow pad assembly is inexpensive to produce, easy to fabricate, and comfortable to wear.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a custom-molded tennis elbow pad assembly that can be quickly and easily positioned on and removed from a wearer""s forearm by the wearer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tennis elbow pad assembly which is easy to fabricate.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tennis elbow pad having a universal size and a standard shape prior to being custom-fitted to a wearer""s forearm.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tennis elbow pad that hardens in the presence of moisture to form a very rigid yet very lightweight protective pad.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tennis elbow pad that is stored in a moisture-proof pouch until ready for application to the forearm muscles and tendons to be supported.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a tennis elbow pad assembly product for relieving the symptoms of lateral epicondylitis. The tennis elbow pad assembly product includes an outer pouch formed of a moisture-impervious material. A pad is positioned in the pouch in substantially moisture-free conditions and sealed therein against entry of moisture until use. The pad is adapted for being positioned against and molded onto a forearm in the region of the elbow for lying in closely-conforming relation against and applying radially-directed pressure to the common tendon attachment and grasping and supination muscles associated with the radial-humeral joint and the lateral epicondyle of a forearm and hardened into a rigid structure for therapeutic use. The pad includes an initially flexible substrate impregnated or coated with a reactive system. The system remains stable when maintained in substantially moisture-free conditions and hardens upon exposure to moisture to form a rigid, self-supporting structure having a shape that conforms to the forearm to which the pad is molded during curing. The pad also includes a flexible outer layer enclosing the substrate and a support cooperating with the pad for maintaining the pad in its closely-conforming position against the forearm.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the support is an elongate strap having an outer surface and first and second ends. The first end of the strap is attached to the pad, thereby permitting the strap to extend around the forearm. The strap may then be releasably attached to an upper surface of the pad for securing the pad in the supporting position against the forearm.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, outer moisture-proof pouch is formed of a laminated structure having at least one layer of plastic film and at least one layer of aluminum foil bonded to said plastic film.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the inner layer includes a plurality of overlaid thicknesses of fiberglass.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the plurality of overlaid thicknesses includes at least three and no more than five thicknesses.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the outer layer includes an innermost foam layer overlying at least one side of the substrate.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the outer layer comprises an innermost foam layer enclosing the substrate therein.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, foam layer is selected from the group consisting of closed-cell ethylene vinyl acetate and polyurethane.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the outer layer also includes a flexible protective cover enclosing the foam layer. The substrate, foam layer and cover are joined together to form a unitary structure for being molded while flexible to an aspect of the forearm and elbow.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cover is formed of a polyester sheeting fabric.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the reactive system includes a blended polyisocyanate, polyol, catalyst and stabilizer.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the tennis elbow pad assembly includes a loop attached to said upper surface and adapted for receiving the strap therethrough for securing the pad against the forearm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the tennis elbow pad assembly includes a first fastener attached to the upper surface for cooperating with a complementary second fastener attached to the strap for holding the pad in place on the forearm while being worn.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, one of the first and second fasteners is patch of looped material, and the other of the first and second fasteners is a complementary patch of hooked material.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first end of the strap includes a fastening ring connected thereto and adapted for receiving the second end therethrough for securing the strap around the forearm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the tennis elbow pad assembly product includes a third fastener attached to the second end of the strap for being releasably connected to the outer surface, thereby permitting the strap to be secured around the forearm.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the surface of the strap is formed from hook-and-loop material.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the third fastener is a patch of hook-and-loop material complementary to the outer surface.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a tennis elbow pad assembly for relieving the symptoms of lateral epicondylitis is provided. The tennis elbow pad assembly includes a pad adapted for being positioned against and molded onto a forearm in the region of the elbow for lying in closely-conforming relation against and applying radially-directed pressure to the common tendon attachment and grasping and supination muscles associated with the radial-humeral joint and the lateral epicondyle of a forearm. The pad is hardened into a rigid structure for therapeutic use, and includes an initially flexible inner substrate impregnated or coated with a reactive system. The system remains stable when maintained in substantially moisture-free conditions and hardens upon exposure to moisture to form a rigid, self-supporting structure having a shape conforming to the forearm to which the pad is molded during curing. The pad also includes a flexible cover enclosing the substrate. A support cooperates with the pad for maintaining the pad in its closely-conforming position against the forearm.